The Yaoi Is Only For Women
by KokoroDoki
Summary: ARRIBA CAPITULO 3 Y GRAN FINAL... Jet quiere que Albert le corresponda ¿Lo logrará? ¿Descubriremos que se traen Francoise y Great Britain? ¿Joe como reaccionará después que la enfrente? Sutil mensaje erótico ¬¬... XD
1. La Historia De Amor Que Jamás Debió Leer

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es el de hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**THE YAOI IS ONLY FOR WOMEN**

**Capitulo 1: La Historia De Amor Que Jamás Debió Leerse.**

Era un domingo por la mañana y todos los cyborg se hallaban esparcidos dentro de la casa de playa del Dr. Gilmore.

En la sala, Pyunma y G. Junior se les veía vistiendo bermudas y camisetas, acostados boca abajo en el suelo, jugando animadamente KOF en el nuevo Play Station de Joe.

_¡No es justo G. Junior!-_ dijo Pyunma de muy mal humor- _Cuando te pregunte si ya antes habías jugado King of Fighters tu me contestaste que no_-

Y al decir esto, el equipo de Ralf, Leona y Clark sufría por enésima vez una deshonrosa derrota a manos del equipo de King, Mai y Atena.

_Yo te dije la verdad-_ respondió G. Junior esforzándose de no lucir muy feliz por mantener su record de victorias invictas.

Pyunma estaba comenzando a enojarse y más, cuando noto la apenas notable con lupa sonrisa de G. Junior

_Pero si eres un experto en el juego-_ dijo Pyunma con un ligero aire de resentimiento.

"Y yo que pensaba enseñarle", pensó Pyunma al mismo tiempo.

_Te repito, nunca antes había jugado KOF_- menciono G. Junior un poco aturdido por la mirada acusante de Pyunma- _Pero juego muy bien Street Fighters ¿Será por eso?-_

_Naa… ¿Tu lo crees?-_ respondió Pyunma con extremo sarcasmo.

Y luego de la pequeña charla, Pyunma desafío a G. Junior a que no le volvía a ganar.

En la cocina, Chan se esforzaba por preparar el almuerzo a buen tiempo.

Como el día anterior, Jet en afán de dejar de preparar sopas instantáneas cuando esta de regreso en el Bronx, había quedado muy formal con él de asistirle durante la preparación del almuerzo.

Tan bien lo convenció que Chan contando con otro par de manos en la cocina, no había hecho otra cosa más que alardearles a todos el delicioso magno banquete que iba a preparar esa mañana.

_¿Cómo supone Jet aprender a cocinar, si se la pasa dormido todo el día?- _dijo Chan tomando impulsivamente un enorme cuchillo.

Como estaba casi furioso, pues el trabajo estaba volviéndose demasiado para él, que Chan en vez de rebanar finamente los tomates, los apuñaleaba.

Los pedacitos de tomates, salían proyectados hacía todas partes, dejándole pequeñas manchas sobre su enorme nariz y no contento con eso, comenzó asesinar cebollas. Como era lógico el vapor de las cebollas lo haría llorar y justo en ese instante, Albert entro en la cocina.

_¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-_ pregunto Albert extrañado por la imagen que Chan reflejaba.

Un Chan sucio, lagrimoso y encabronado; que al oír a su amigo ofrecerle su ayuda, se lanza contra su cuello para agradecérselo. Albert como todo alemán cariñoso y gélido, se separó cuanto antes de él.

_Te lo agradecería mucho. El trabajo se me vino encima y Jet jamás se presento para ayudarme como habíamos quedado_- dijo Chan limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por picar cebolla.

_Era de esperarse, es un holgazán_- comento Albert con su cotidiano desdén.

_Si, no sé por que le creí. Estaría yo desesperado_ - menciono Chan extendiéndole a Albert un delantal.

Delantal que Albert vio con repugnancia. No estaba sucio y maloliente, sino que tenía un enorme conejo rosa en la parte más ancha y delicados olanes en los tirantes, lo que lo hacía demasiado femenino para su gusto.

_Que desgraciado me siento_- dijo Chan con pesadez luego que Albert de mala gana se acomodara el delantal- _Como ya ni siquiera cuento con la ayuda de Great Britain o de Francoise, caí fácilmente en las garras del convenenciero de Jet. Por cierto que bien te queda el delantal de Francoise_-

Albert sonrojado por sentirse humillado, se arrepentía de haber ofrecido su ayuda.

_Quizás estén cansados de la cocina. Suele ser un lugar muy absorbente_- menciono Albert rebanando cuidadosamente con su cuchillo láser un enorme repollo.

_Mmm… Aunque cuando estuvieran aburridos de cocinar, siguen comiendo como de costumbre. Pienso que es otra cosa-_ comento Chan agitando alternadamente seis sartenes que tenía en el fuego- _De hecho hace más de una hora los vi desde las escaleras platicando muy animadamente en el comedor y cuando me acerque a la mesa para pedirles ayuda, ya no estaban-_

Como no le interesaba mucho lo que pudiera ocurrir en la casa, pues aunque solía visitarlos muy a menudo, la mayor parte del año lo vivía en Alemania, Albert no le dio más importancia de la que creía prudente.

_Lo que dices no suena lógico, Francoise sólo habla cuando esta presente Joe_- mencionó Albert con indiferencia sin despejar los ojos de la tabla de cortar.

_Si también los hubieras visto pensarías distinto. Por que incluso, podría jurar que Francoise lucía sonrojada-_ dijo Chan tratando de no parecer un charlatán.

"¿Francoise sonrojada con Great Britain?", pensó Albert sorprendido por primera vez en el día.

Sin embargo, no estaba en su capacidad imaginarse un romance entre estos dos.

_Seguramente 007 estaba molestando a 003 con otra de sus interpretaciones teatrales de Shakespeare, consiguió avergonzarla, ella decidió apartarse de su lado y él esta buscando a quien más fastidiar- _menciono Albert jactancioso.

_No lo creo, han estado muy sospechosos las últimas dos semanas-_ respondió Chan acariciándose el mentón.

Albert se detuvo en seco y dejo de rebanar el repollo para sostenerle la mirada a Chan.

_¿No estarás imaginando cosas?-_ pregunto Albert finalmente.

_Yo nunca me equivoco-_ contesto Chan con aire triunfante.

Dentro de una mugrienta habitación, Jet comenzó lentamente a despertar de su sueño. Se había desvelado tanto las últimas noches, por estar navegando en Internet que ahora lucía tremendas ojeras.

No era partidario de usar mucho una computadora pues rápidamente siempre terminaba aburriéndose. Pero después de haber encontrado aquel sitio en la red llamado French's Love, que desde los últimos quince días había publicado provocativas historias de amor, ya no podía conciliar el sueño tan fácil.

El tan solo leer una historia, agradaba tanto a Jet que le provocaba imaginarse una sensual y apasionada europea escribiendo aquellos relatos eróticos, que tan bien de su agrado habían caído y en el poco tiempo, convertido en una adicción.

Así que rápidamente se vistió y con muchas ganas de leer otra novela amorosa, silenciosamente se escabullo hasta el sótano. Pues, la computadora con la que el Dr. Gilmore hacía los chequeos mensuales a los Cyborg, tenía la conexión a Internet más rápida que la de su despacho.

Curiosamente ese mismo día y desde muy temprano, Joe se había quedado dormido sobre la camilla de chequeos, luego que el Dr. Gilmore verificará que su acelerador estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Por lo que no advirtió la invasión de Jet en el sótano.

Y Jet al notarlo profundamente dormido, no le dio importancia a la presencia de Joe.

Rápidamente encendió la computadora, se conecto a Internet y accedió al sitio web casi con desesperación.

Tenía pensado leer una historia muy corta para quedarse contento e irse a desayunar cuantos antes, cuando de pronto al abrirse por completo la página, Jet descubrió un nuevo link escrito con enormes letras rojas diciendo YAOI.

_Nunca antes había aparecido este link… ¿Qué será yaoi?-_ pregunto Jet muy intrigado.

Por lo que se le hizo muy fácil darle clic y poner a leerse varios summaries.

_¡No puede ser! Son todas historias de homosexuales…-_ murmuro Jet seriamente apenado.

Pero como el horror no era tan grande como su curiosidad, fácilmente dio otro clic para poder leer una historia.

El relato hablaba sobre un ardoroso triángulo amoroso. Un joven entusiasta de dieciocho años de edad, con cabello castaño, ojos marrón y nacionalidad japonesa llamado Joi, que tenía como novio a un antipático alemán doce años mayor que él, de cabello plateado y ojos azules de nombre Robert, que solía engañarlo con un malcriado jovenzuelo neyorkino de cabello rojizo parado en punta y ojos color café, nombrado Yet.

Y como si las semejanzas con la realidad fueran muy pocas, Jet se quedo petrificado y azul cuando leyó la detallada y escalofriante escena carnal de cama que Yet sostuvo con Robert.

_A Chan le encantaría verte en la cocina en este justo momento_- dijo Albert con sobrada frialdad.

Provocando que Jet saltara sobre su propio asiento, pues no lo había visto venir.

‚_?Qué haces aquí!-_ grito Jet poniéndose de pie tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de cerrar la página.

De repente a la mente se le vino una posibilidad escabrosa y comenzó a temer que Albert pudiera acercarse a él, lo suficiente para alcanzar a leer algo de lo que ya había leído. Por lo que no se movió ni un milímetro del monitor, aún cuando vio en Albert muy malas intenciones.

Ante tanta defensiva ofrecida por Jet, Albert se mostró desconfiado.

_Chan me envió a despertarte y como no te halle en tu habitación, decidí buscarte-_ respondió Albert acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde estaba Jet.

Jet se esforzó por no hablar con la voz entrecortada y oírse muy tranquilo.

_Por eso traes contigo una cubeta en la mano-_ menciono Jet cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Albert para que cesara su malintencionado avance hacia él.

Albert sólo sonrió macabramente, deteniéndose a un paso de distancia de Jet.

_Efectivamente, tus deducciones son ciertas y el cocinero la preparó especialmente para ti-_ dijo Albert dejando sobre el piso la enorme cubeta con agua que tenía hielitos flotando.

Al ver que Albert ya no tenía intenciones de echarle la cubeta encima y que se había quedado fijo en el suelo, Jet tomo más valor.

_¡Pues dile que no me viste!-_ ordenó Jet evitando mirar fijamente a Albert.

Debido a que las escenas de lo que acababa de leer, estaban proyectándose con forma y sonido otra vez en su cabeza.

_No soy tu mandadero-_ contesto Albert frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto la atención de Albert fue atraída por la computadora y desconcertado por que esta estuviera encendida, volteo a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo sospechoso. Pero como lo único que pensó, que no estaba en su sitio era Jet, instintivamente Albert se le quedo mirando de forma penetrante.

Por parte de Jet, este comenzó a sentirse nervioso pues hasta ese instante nunca le había parecido atractiva la mirada desconfiada de Albert.

_¡Demonios! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¡No me quites más el tiempo!-_ dijo Jet revolviéndose en su lugar y recargando las manos en su cadera.

_¿Cómo bloquearme la vista del monitor?-_ pregunto Albert muy confiado.

Ya que suponía que de ahí, provenía todo el nerviosismo de Jet. Mientras un electrizante escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Jet, pues la acusación no podía ser más acertada.

De cualquier forma se mantuvo firme, por que aún cuando estuviera sintiéndose de lo más incomodo, no pensaba permitir que otro hombre y menos el crítico de Albert que pareciera todo le molesta, descubriera que él estaba leyendo relatos eróticos de amor entre hombres.

_¿Tienes abierta una página pornográfica?-_ pregunto Albert con sequedad, mirándolo con absoluto repruebo.

_¡No es algo que te importe!-_ respondió Jet muy molesto como si a golpes fuera a tirársele encima a Albert.

Sintiéndose triunfante, Albert ignoro a Jet, se dio media vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse, fue detenido abruptamente por las palabras mordaces de Jet.

_¿Acaso tu no eres capaz de contemplar a una mujer desnuda, mojigato?-_ menciono Jet relamiéndose en una insolente sonrisa.

_¡No digas tonterías!-_ respondió Albert dándole de nuevo la cara a Jet.

Sólo para conseguir ver como Jet le daba la espalda.

_Si, si… Como digas-_menciono Jet haciéndose el desentendido.

Pero ese comentario hirió hondamente la masculinidad de Albert que bastante había sufrido con el femenino delantal; tanto así, que cuando estaba a punto de ponerle una mano encima a Jet, ignoró todo a su alrededor.

_¿Qué esta pasando?-_ pregunto Joe un poco aturdido desde la camilla.

E incorporándose lentamente se les quedo viendo a los dos hombres, que parecían enfrascados en una grotesca discusión.

_No pueden dejar de reñir un instante. Me voy a dormir y están discutiendo, me despierto y lo mismo ¿No saben otra rutina?-_ menciono Joe bastante fastidiado.

E interrumpiéndolos comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

Pero ninguno le presto atención, pues estaban más interesados en continuar haciéndose enojar.

_Al menos debería darte vergüenza hacer de voyeurista, teniendo Joe dormido en la misma habitación-_ dijo Albert de forma muy ofensiva.

¿_Vergüenza?... ¡Yo¡Vergüenza la que debería darle a Joe, por unírsenos vistiendo sólo unos calzoncillos!-_ respondió Jet cruzándose otra vez de brazos.

Simplemente haber leído ese relato, estaba desquiciándolo, pues jamás lo había intimidado un hombre medio vestido y nunca se había puesto tan nervioso estando los tres reunidos.

_¡Oye! No te desquites conmigo, que el Dr. Gilmore no puede efectuar bien el chequeo si estoy completamente vestido_- contestó Joe ofendido, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hasta la silla del escritorio.

De pronto, Jet recordó que había un asunto más importante que lidiarse con Albert y en ese justo momento, su reacción había sido demasiado tarde pues Joe había quedado de frente al monitor.

_¿Qué haces?-_ pregunto Jet en tono rudo, sujetando rápidamente a Joe por los hombros.

Para inmediatamente, soltarlo asustado como si hubiera sostenido carbón en brasas, dejando perplejos a Joe y Albert.

_Estoy recogiendo mi ropa-_ respondió Joe fingiendo mucha naturalidad.

En verdad su ropa estaba acomodada en la silla donde había estado sentado Jet.

_Como es más que evidente que te incomoda verme así, voy a vestirme_- menciono Joe mirando despectivamente a Jet.

Jet por su parte, presentía que las cosas podían empeorar.

_A Jet lo pone nervioso ver a Joe casi desnudo_- dijo Albert sádicamente.

¡_Cállate Robert!-_ grito Jet a todo pulmón sin darse cuenta.

Un silencio moribundo se apodero del sótano, cuando los tres cyborgs se quedaron impresionados mirando entre si.

_Ha enloquecido_- menciono Albert con indiferencia- _No recuerda quien soy-_

Y levantando del piso la cubeta que había estado cargado, Albert comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del la habitación.

_Después del almuerzo, le diremos al Dr. Gilmore que adelante tu chequeo mensual, estas necesitándolo-_ comento Joe un poco intranquilo.

Dicho eso, Joe rápidamente se vistió y también abandono el sótano.

Quedándose completamente solo, Jet sintió deseos de partirse con un rayo, pues había confundido a Albert con el Robert del relato erótico que había leído.

_Soy un imbécil_- murmuro Jet cabizbajo.

Apagando enseguida la computadora y olvidándose de borrar el historial, Jet se dirigió al comedor.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. ¿Quién Tiene La Culpa?

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es el de hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**THE YAOI IS ONLY FOR WOMEN**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién Tiene La Culpa?**

Sentado en la mesa junto a sus amigos Jet no podía sentirse peor, pues había estado tan confundido cuando llego al comedor, que sin darse cuenta se sentó justo enfrente de Joe y Albert, que no dejaban de señalarlo con las miradas.

De pronto Francoise apareció muy contenta en el comedor acompañada de Great Britain, lo que atrajo la atención de Albert hacia otra parte.

"¿Será un coincidencia que lleguen juntos?", pensó Albert intrigado.

Pero su curiosidad fue en aumento cuando Joe invito a Francoise sentarse junto a él y que ella, deliberadamente declinara la invitación, para inmediatamente ir a sentarse a un rincón apartado de la mesa junto con Great Britain.

"¿Por qué se porta así conmigo?", pensó Joe decaído ante la actitud evasiva de Francoise.

Y haciendo lo mismo que Jet había hecho unos minutos antes, Joe silenciosamente bajo su vista a la mesa para aislarse del mundo y no ver a Francoise conversar alegremente con Great Britain.

Había sido un espectáculo tan sutil pero frío el que se presencio, que Albert silenciosamente agradeció al cielo estar ajeno al doloroso mal de amores.

A la cabeza de la mesa, el Dr. Gilmore estaba concentrado leyendo el periódico e Iván dormía profundamente dentro de su cesta, encima del love seat en la sala.

Del lado de la mesa en que estaban sentados Pyunma y G. Junior no había silencio, debido a que podían oírse tenuemente los murmullos de Francoise y Great Britain, pero sobre todo la risa jactanciosa de Pyunma contra G. Junior que después de invertir toda la mañana jugando play station, había conseguido vencer una sola vez a su contrincante oficial en el KOF.

_¡Cuando quieras te doy la revancha!-_ dijo Pyunma bastante orgulloso.

G. Junior no pudo evitar reírse.

_Tu fija el día y la hora y yo llevare los dedos_- respondió G. Junior amablemente siguiendo el juego de Pyunma.

En ese instante Chan hizo su entrada triunfal al comedor saludando a todos y se le veía muy fatigado. Hasta ese momento, cuando Jet fijo su mirada en algo que no fuera el blanco mantel, recordó que había quedado con Chan en cocinar juntos el almuerzo para que volviera enseñarle a cocinar.

"¡Demonios!... Por eso Albert dijo que Chan quería verme en la cocina", pensó Jet abatido.

Por lo que soltó un largo suspiro, imaginándose que en cuanto Chan se fijará en él, comenzaría a molestarlo.

La verdad no se alejo mucho de lo que Jet creía.

Pero dejo muy sorprendidos a todos, al no pronunciar una sola palabra en su defensa cuando Chan intentó reclamarle su nula ayuda. Por lo que la reprimenda fue demasiado breve y todos comenzaron por fin a comer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jet había terminado de jugar con su comida y pensando que debía de comerla, con mucha discreción miraba furtivamente hacia Albert, que parecía comer tranquilamente sin prestar más atención que a su plato.

"Incluso comiendo parece un hombre muy serio", pensó comenzando a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban.

Por su parte, Albert no dejaba de hacerse conjeturas sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, cuando de pronto sintió que Jet estaba mirándolo.

"Jet esta ruborizado ¿Qué lo habrá puesto así?... ¿Por qué le pasa cuando esta viéndome?", pensó Albert un poco confundido y engullendo un generoso bocado de pasta, se fingía el desentendido.

Pero Jet estaba comenzando a sentir, que era excitante espiar a Albert cuando comía.

"Siempre tan propio. Se nota que es más viejo que yo", pensó Jet dando un profundo trago de su vaso de agua.

Y con ese pretexto, durante unos segundos estuvo acechándolo a través del fondo del vaso.

De pronto, en su memoria pudo leer las ardientes líneas que se habían grabado con fuego en sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndose asimismo, Jet considero la remota posibilidad de que Albert quisiera sostener una relación con él.

"¿Acaso un hombre como el estaría dispuesto a compartir mi cama?", pensó Jet intrigado, rascándose la cabeza.

Parainmediatamente desistir.

"Imposible. Aunque no sea homofóbico, jamás aprobaría dormir con otro hombre. Albert es un tipo extraordinariamente tradicionalista", pensó Jet con pesar, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón.

Por lo que tan rápido como Jet termino de almorzar, agradeció por la comida luciendo muy serio y poniéndose ágilmente de pie, sin mirar atrás se retiro del comedor. Pues temía continuar soñando que Albert, se atrevería a corresponderle al menos una noche.

Después que Jet abandono el comedor, el Dr. Gilmore atrajo sobre él toda la atención de la mesa.

_¿Qué le sucede a Jet?-_pregunto el Dr. Gilmore preocupado, en un tono muy paternalista.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo sin saber que contestarle.

_Podría necesitar un chequeo-_ respondió Joe con sencillez sin dar más explicaciones.

_¿Esta deprimido por alguna falla mecánica?_- pregunto Chan comenzando a parecer preocupado, pues a todos sus amigos los estima mucho- _Todavía asimiló que haya aceptado un regaño sin oponer resistencia. Creo un tornillo debió aflojársele_-

El Dr. Gilmore comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que el extraño comportamiento de Jet se debiera a una falla en su sistema. Sin embargo, de inmediato desecho esa suposición por creerla imposible.

Para él, Jet no era del tipo que se deja amedrentar fácilmente por un problema en su organismo Cyborg.

_Creo que es otra la causa. Últimamente se desvela mucho por las noches... ¿Nadie ha visto que es lo que hace? O ¿Actuar más raro de lo que acostumbra?-_ pregunto el Dr. Gilmore convencido de que Jet podría necesitar ayuda.

A excepción de Joe y Albert, todos respondieron que no y esto, no fue inadvertido por el Dr. Gilmore, que se le quedo mirando fijamente a Albert por tenerlo más cerca.

Y Albert sobrentendió que tenía que rendir una explicación.

_Ahora que lo pregunta. Hoy en la mañana lo encontré en el sótano y se puso muy nervioso en cuanto me vio- _respondió Albert tratando de no caer en los detalles.

Segundos después que Albert los enterará sobre su acercamiento recientemente con Jet en el sótano, los demás excluyendo a Joe, comenzaron a mirarlo como posible responsable del cambio de Jet.

Pues todos en la casa estaban muy concientes de que Albert y Jet no sabían llevarse bien.

_¿Qué podría estar haciendo Jet en el sótano, si su chequeo mensual ya sucedió?-_ pregunto Pyunma interesándose cada vez más- _Por cierto, Joe hoy fue tu chequeo mensual ¿no es así?-_

_Si…-_ respondió Joe inseguro.

Temiendo que además de Albert, también pensarán que él influyó en el drástico cambio de Jet.

_¿Tuviste la oportunidad de presenciar la acalorada discusión que seguramente se dio entre Albert y Jet?-_ pregunto Great Britain con suspicacia- _O ¿Algo que no pudieras remediar?-_

Joe se quedo mudo por unos instantes y antes que todos dedujeron su nula participación durante la discusión sostenida entre Albert y Jet, le respondió a Great Britain.

_La discusión termino cinco minutos después que desperté pero mientras la presencie, no hubieron golpes si esa es tu duda-_ respondió Joe con sobrada seriedad y acento despectivo contra Great Britain ya que tenía a su lado a Francoise- _Además, yo no hubiese permitido que se lastimarán_-

Dejando muy en claro, que se había limitado a ser un impaciente espectador. Pero sobretodo, ocultándoles que Jet se perturbo mucho cuando se le aproximo casi desnudo.

Por su parte, Albert había decidido que lo mejor era esclarecer las dudas en la mayor medida posible, porque tampoco iba a exponer su integridad resumiéndoles la discusión.

_Minutos antes de que discutiéramos, Jet ya lucía preocupado e intentó impedir que yo mirará el monitor de la computadora, que él estaba usando en el sótano… Desconozco los motivos y tampoco sé que estaba haciendo, viendo o leyendo- _respondió Albert con un ligero acento hostilidad.

El Dr. Gilmore se quedo pensativo y se dirigió a Joe.

_¿Desde cuando crees que Jet esta así?-_ pregunto el Dr. Gilmore ansioso por saberlo todo.

Joe dio un largo respiro.

_Instantes antes de que llegará al comedor, cuando en el sótano se equivoco nombrando a Albert como Robert -_respondió Joe ligeramente molesto por tanto cuestionamiento.

La palabra "Robert" resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Francoise.

_Eso no tiene nada en particular, pudo haberse confundido. Los nombres son muy similares-_ dijo Francoise a la defensiva desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Lugar de la mesa, donde Great Britain comenzó a sufrir un lapso de tos.

Y Joe se quedo pasmado de que Francoise le hablará así. Por lo que se le hizo realmente insoportable permanecer un instante más en el comedor.

_Eso es todo lo que sé. Me retiró_- mencionó Joe cansado, controlándose hasta donde podía.

Se levanto de la mesa, recogió su plato, lo llevo a la cocina y después salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Albert hizo lo mismo, sólo que él se dirigió al sótano.

Tomo asiento sin demorar y rápidamente encendió el computador. Mientras iniciaba, Albert pensaba en la forma tan particular como Jet lo había estado contemplando. Y pensando en eso, Albert recordó la mirada de deseo que le mostraba Hilda cuando ansiaba intimidad.

"¿Qué tendrá ese chico en la cabeza?", pensó Albert evitando las náuseas.

Conecto la computadora a la red y revisando el historial, descubrió que durante el día sólo se había a abierto un sitio web titulado French's Love.

Fácilmente ingreso haciendo clic sobre la dirección del historial y al quedar abierta la página web, Albert cambio su postura.

_No es una página pornográfica como había creído_- murmuro Albert con un ligero remordimiento.

Pues la página hasta donde estaba viendo carecía de contenido adulto u ofensivo.

_Ahora comprendo por que Jet estaba avergonzado_- murmuro Albert asombrado de las distintas tonalidades de rosa que tenía French's Love- _Si esto es estupidamente cursi_-

La página web lucía corazones de diferentes tamaños, colores y diseños, en gif animados que los hacían ver como si latieran y se desangraban cuando una misteriosa flecha los atravesaba; además que la flecha del cursor se había convertido en un margarita a la que se le caían los pétalos cuando trasladaba el mouse de la computadora sobre el cojinete.

Por si fuera poco, se mostraba una amplia lista de relatos amorosos cuyo contenido se sobrentendía con solo leer los títulos.

_La humedad de tu cuerpo_- leyó Albert sin asombrarse favorablemente- _El beso del adiós, Traición_ _arrepentida, Mi desnudez en tus manos_… (Albert gruño) _Con tanta dulzura, va a darme diabetes_-

Tornándose su cara cada vez más antipática conforme leía otros títulos melosos, pero como ninguno mostraba que el link que poseía hubiera sido usado, continuo buscando sin molestarse en leer los summaries.

Al cabo de unos minutos se rindió.

_Me equivoque al creer que aquí encontraría la causa del comportamiento de Jet_- murmuro Albert contrariado.

Concluyendo que Jet se había vuelto loco por sí mismo.

Así que decidió cerrar la página, borrar el historial del explorador para salvaguardar la poca dignidad que imagino podía quedarle a Jet y apagar la computadora para irse a tomar una siesta, cuando de pronto, sus fríos ojos azules se fijaron en unas enormes letras cuyo link se veía usado.

_Yaoi…-_ murmuro Albert con desconfianza.

E inmediatamente dio clic sobre dicha palabra.

A los pocos segundos, la página web mostró una nueva lista de relatos con títulos demasiado extraños, así que Albert considero prudente leer los summaries para evitar abrir puertas que luego no pudiera cerrar.

_Es demasiado escabroso hasta para mi_- murmuro Albert comprendiendo rápidamente el contenido homosexual de estos relatos.

Y estando en eso, Albert descubrió otro link usado.

Un link cuyo nombre le pareció bastante incomodo.

_El sudor de tres pieles_- leyó Albert mortificado.

Pero también se puso a pensar, tanto como acostumbraba.

"¿Esta podría ser la causa del comportamiento de Jet? O por lo menos la razón de porque no quería que nadie se asomaraen el monitor… Seguramente estaba leyendo este relato cuando lo encontré aquí mismo y al no poder cerrar la página, se puso tan nervioso de que yo pudiera descubrirlo que se volvió tan aprensivo", pensó Albert deductivamente.

Con lo que se decidió en dar clic sobre aquel titulo que le había parecido tan desagradable.

Al cabo de unos minutos Albert había leído hasta la mitad del relato. Reconociendo que tenía excelente ortografía, gramática, sintaxis, semántica, ningún pleonasmo y excesivo dramatismo. Pero aún así no dejaba de parecerle grotesco e insultante.

_Es demasiada la casualidad_- murmuro Albert disgustado.

Sin poder explicarse como había podido un ser humano en la tierra, sido capas de citarlo a él, a Joe y Jet en tremenda porquería. Pero lo que mas le caló fue la segunda parte del relato.

"_Hartado de que Joi fuera desmedidamente dócil e insultantemente fácil de manipular, Robert tocaba el timbre del departamento de Yet; deleitándose con imaginar todo lo que podría hacerle durante la noche._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió y quedaron a la vista las facciones lascivas de su anfitrión, Robert instantáneamente se olvido de la sonrisa ingenua de Joi y de los nostálgicos ojos rubí que tanto amaba; para adentrarse inconcientemente al departamento, sujetando con sus manos el rostro Yet, con el único propósito de adueñarse de aquellos los labios; de esa boca carnosa y húmeda con la que había soñado todo el día. _

_Siendo sorprendido, Yet como pudo cerró la puerta para que los vecinos no los vieran, saboreando la irrespetuosa lengua de Robert que se acariciaba con la suya, mientras un pequeño borde de saliva se escurría entre la comisura de sus labios._

_Convirtiéndose en un beso tan asfixiante que Yet quedo en la necesidad de despegarse para tomar una bocanada de aire y cuando lo hizo, las manos de Robert dejaron de tocar su rostro para deslizarse con firmeza a través de su espalda deteniéndose sobre su trasero para apretarlo y su cuello, se convirtió nuevamente en la víctima favorita de los mordisco leves que Robert, siempre le otorgaba cuando dejaba de besarlo. _

_Simplemente no podía detenerse, había estado loco desde la mañana por ese cuerpo alto y esbelto, que Robert intensificó la fuerza de sus mordidas en el cuello de Yet, hasta que éste se quejo del dolor._

_Pero más le hubiese valido a Yet quedarse callado, porque solamente sintió cuando estaba cayendo y de pronto, su cuerpo choco contra los cojines del sofá. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había quedado en merced de ese conflictivo alemán y nada conseguía excitarlo más que eso._

_Y sintiendo como su corazón temblaba dentro del pecho, Yet intento defenderse solamente para intensificar la emoción de estremecer su cuerpo bajo el peso de Robert, que ya esta sobre él lamiéndole el cuello._

_Robert por su parte le divertía mucho ese juego, pues creía tan falso ese sorpresivo pudor; que más se empeñaba en hacer que lo disfrutara, doblegándolo a sus caricias, forzándolo a su besos y cuando ya no lo soportara, obligarlo a rogarle para que le tomara. _

_Con suficiente rudeza, sujetó con una mano las muñecas de Yet fijándolas quietas justo arriba de su cabeza, mientras que la mano desocupada comenzaba abrirle el pantalón al americano._

_Durante unos segundo Yet contuvo el aliento e incontables suspiros comenzaron a escapársele por más que intentaba ahogarlos para que su sonido no deleitara los oídos de Robert._

_Pues unos dedos fríos y finos, habían rebasado el límite impuesto por su bóxer e invadían descaradamente la delicada la piel entre sus muslos, arrancándole placenteros escalofrío que curveaban su espalda._

_Pero Robert no estaba conforme; quería escuchar gemidos fuertes y claros, no suspiros sofocados y tenues. Por lo que quito su mano del interior de Yet y lo soltó de las muñecas. _

_Haciendo que Yet quedara indignado. Aumentando su resentimiento cuando Robert, comenzó a ponerse de pie para caminar desinteresadamente hacia un costado del sofá._

_Tanta rabia sintió Yet de ser ignorado, que iba a recriminarle su desentendida actitud, hasta que la mirada perversa de Robert se reveló en su cara, aunada a una retorcida sonrisa._

_Su sonrisa larga e inconmovible que indicaba cuanto empeoraría la noche._

_Y a la primera oportunidad, Robert lo despojó de los pantalones con todo y bóxer, dejándole la camiseta puesta. _

_Yet se quedo paralizado cuando vio que Robert se desabrocho el pantalón y completamente mudo, cuando sus piernas fueron bruscamente separadas al ser sujetas firmemente de los tobillos por Robert, que comenzaba a hacerse un espacio sobre el sofá._

_Acomodando las piernas de Yet sobre sus hombros, Robert repetidamente comenzó a rozar con su vientre la intimidad del chico que ansiaba penetrar a la menor provocación. Pero Yet comenzó a resistirse, no estaba entre sus planes dejárselo tan fácil y sobretodo, quería que le costara trabajo. _

_Discretamente intento reacomodarse en el sofá para que el roce dejara de ser tan vivo; sin embargo, Robert noto su inocente intención y lo tomo de la cadera para intentar penetrarlo._

_Ante la imposibilidad de separarse un poco y que su situación empeoró, Yet perdió los estribos y comenzó a retorcerse frenético para apartar a Robert de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Robert estaba disfrutando la desesperación de Yet, tratando de controlar sus rodillas para que no lo golpearan en el rostro._

_La rabia contenida de Yet se disparó, cuando Robert se inclino sobre él para rozar con la lengua sus labios, dejándolos mojados y encantadores. Por lo que comenzó a empujarlo de los hombros con sus manos en afán de quitárselo de encima, pero la excitación que estaba sintiendo por el roce directo de su abertura con el miembro de Robert, le restaba la fuerza que necesitaba._

_En pocos minutos, la sala se inundo de gemidos sinceros cuando Robert comenzó a levantarle la camisa a Yet para succionar sus pezones erectos, arrancándole pequeños quejidos cuando sus dientes cariñosamente mordían las puntas._

_Poco a poco, Yet perdía la tenacidad de defenderse, enloquecido por las placenteras sensaciones que Robert le provocaba._

_Sintiendo unas uñas hundiéndose en su espalda, Robert se complacía con ver cada gota de sudor que se deslizaba en la frente del chico, cuando sintió que Yet comenzaba a mover su cadera para provocarlo._

_Sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Yet, durante unos segundos Robert se quedo inmóvil disfrutando de esos movimientos sensuales y continuos, que le hablaban más que mil palabras._

_Por lo que sin ningún aviso, lo tomo por sorpresa arremetiéndolo con una inadvertida ternura. Jet se quedo con un grito ahogado en la boca y con un intenso dolor proveniente de su apertura, que aumentaba a cada segundo y que casi conseguía hacerle brotar unas lágrimas. Pero estaba tan entregado en la sacudida, que no pensó en detenerla y ni siquiera intento quejarse. Al contrario, hacía todo lo posible por que Robert se hundiera más en él…"_

_¡Hasta aquí!-_ dijo Albert profundamente intimidado de cuanto había leído.

Por lo que no tuvo el valor de concluir la lectura del capítulo y con las manos temblorosas, cerró la página web borrando inmediatamente el historial; apago la computadora y rápidamente abandono el sótano para ir a darse un baño de agua fría.

_Ahora le doy a razón a Jet-_ murmuro Albert convencido, subiendo las escaleras del sótano- _Este relato esta como para dejar trastornado a cualquiera _-

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar al baño y con la cerradura de la puerta en la mano; apareció Pyunma fuera del alcance de su vista en el otro extremo del pasillo, listo para ir de paseo a la ciudad.

_¡Albert que bueno que te veo!-_ grito Pyunma con entusiasmo, asustando a Albert que no lo había visto.

_¿Si?...-_ pregunto Albert mal disimulando su asombro.

Dejando confundido a Pyunma, que jamás había visto a Albert lucir nervioso sin ninguna razón aparente.

_G. Junior y yo, vamos a ir al MegaMall por unos mandados de Chan y comprar unas cuantas revistas de Play Station ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_- pregunto Pyunma amablemente, ignorando por completo el semblante indefenso de Albert.

Para responderle Albert no lo pensó mucho, puestemía encontrarse con Jet estando en tan desmejorado estado.

_Si. Pero ¿Podrían esperar que me diera una ducha? Sólo sería eso…-_ menciono Albert con fingida despreocupación.

_Por supuesto_- respondió Pyunma con una gran sonrisa- _Yo mientras le diré a G. Junior que vendrás con nosotros-_

Al cabo de una hora, Albert apareció recién vestido en la sala donde Pyunma y G. Junior estaban aburridos de esperarlo. Cuando G. Junior descubrió que Albert estaba con ellos, sólo se limito a mirarlo.

_¿Has estado todo este tiempo duchándote?-_ pregunto Pyunma molesto, deduciéndolo porqueAlbert tenía todavía el cabello muy húmedo.

_Disculpen, pero me sentía sucio-_ respondió Albert con sequedad, sin querer darle mayor importancia.

Pyunma y G. Junior se quedaron sin comentarios e inmediatamente, los tres hombres se fueron a la MegaMall para distraerse.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Descubramos La Verdad

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro cuyo único propósito es el de hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**THE YAOI IS ONLY FOR WOMEN**

**Capítulo 3: Descubramos La Verdad**

Todas las horas que había invertido en la tarde para convencerse que estaba loco, resultaron ser tiempo perdido. Porque ahora más que nunca, Jet comenzaba confiar que si insistía, tal vez Albert podría intentar complacerlo.

"¿Por qué no?- piensa Jet convencido -"Quedaría en secreto"

Sentado sobre su cama con las piernas entrelazadas y recargado en la pared, Jet ansiaba deleitarse con cometer todas las sacudidas que había leído. Dejando que su mente disfrutara recordando la primera impresión que tuvo mientras leía el relato.

Aquella sensación que lo persuadía a imaginarse a Albert recorriendo vorazmente su cuerpo.

Repasar las candentes escenas descritas ardorosamente en la sensual historia, provocaban que Jet se estremeciera; añorando con mayor intensidad hacerse de esos favores que hasta esa mañana, creía imposibles de relacionar con Albert.

No obstante a lo ansioso que estaba por encontrarse con él e insinuarle sutilmente que vivieran una excitante aventura, la cordura se hizo presente provocándole un agudo dolor.

"Me despreciará"- piensa Jet tristemente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Y por primera vez en su vida, quiso retroceder el tiempo y evitarse la vergonzosa urgencia de seducir a un compañero de equipo. Pues ignorar la predominante necesidad de sentirse apreciado, no era algo que podía hacer.

Por la noche, Joe volvió a la casa de playa y subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir para olvidarse de todo su infortunio.

Recostado en su cama y cansado de los continuos desplantes de la rubia, Joe que miraba consternado el techo pensando en su frustrante realidad, decidió investigar hasta el fondo la razón por la que Francoise parecía disfrutar una especial complicidad con Great Britain.

Con ligereza abandono su cama y sin hacer el menor ruido, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose silenciosamente a la recamara de Francoise.

Imaginándose que estaría dormida, con mucho cuidado Joe giró la perilla de la puerta temiendo que una entrada ruidosa la haría despertar sobresaltada. Con lentitud empujo la puerta, apreciando las penumbras de la habitación y adentrándose cautelosamente, Joe cerró tras de si la puerta con seguro para no tener interrupciones.

"Quién sabe y tenemos una enloquecida reconciliación…"- piensa Joe curiosamente encendido de ánimos.

Pausadamente camino hasta la cama pero al posar una mano en la única almohada, advirtió algo extraño. Enojado palpó con fuerza sobre las sábanas, descubriendo que la cama estaba completamente vacía.

-Francoise- murmura con rabia Joe, leyendo inmediatamente el tiempo en el reloj del buró - ¡Las 11 de la noche!... ¿Dónde diablos puedes estar a esta hora?-

Respirando agitado, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y tapándose la cara con las manos, Joe se sintió humillado. Varios minutos más tarde, salió de la habitación de Francoise con rumbo a la sala. Quería ver televisión para así reanimarse antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en el pasillo al pasar por delante del dormitorio de Great Britain y recordando todavía lo estúpido que se sentía, Joe abrió sin ninguna delicadeza la puerta anhelando encontrarlo dormido.

-¡Maldición!- murmura furioso Joe, cerrando tanto los puños que sus uñas lastimaban las palmas de sus manos.

Más decepcionado que antes, Joe considerablemente dolido prosiguió su camino.

Sin poner atención en ningún canal, Joe presionaba incesantemente el control remoto. De pronto, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y sospechando que podría tratarse de Francoise con Great Britain, no quiso despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¡Que hay Joe!- saluda alegremente Pyunma, cargando dos enormes bolsas de víveres.

-Pyunma… ¡Que sorpresa! Pensé que yo era el único despierto- responde contento Joe, escondiendo hábilmente su mal de amores.

-En realidad somos cuatros los aún despiertos- menciona con camaradería Albert, entrando en la casa cargando también dos grandes bolsas de papel contenedoras de alimentos.

-No tenía idea- comente serenamente Joe, poniéndose de pie -¿Quieren algo de ayuda?-

Pyunma y Albert sonrieron diciendo que no.

-Quizás G. Junior, pueda requerirla- dice con ironía Albert.

Al mismo tiempo, el aludido cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con ocho bolsas de mandado y dos de ella tapándole la cara, Joe se apresuró a quitárselas.

-Te lo agradezco Joe. Llegue hasta aquí abusando de mi memoria- comenta ligeramente aturdido G. Junior.

Cuando Joe y G. Junior entraron en la cocina, Albert y Pyunma acomodaban las bolsas en la mesa.

-¿No vamos a ordenar los víveres en los estantes?- pregunta intrigado G. Junior, comenzando a descargar los artículos de una de las seis bolsas que descansó sobre la mesa.

-Para nada- responde amigablemente Pyunma, frotándose los ojos –La única vez que lo hice, apenas salvé la vida de no morir calcinado-

G. Junior dudó en creerle semejante ocurrencia.

-Es cierto. Para Chan este es su territorio y nosotros somos invasores- menciona bromeando Albert, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Por eso es mejor dejar las bolsas intactas donde Chan pueda verlas- recomienda también Joe con mucha seguridad.

Ante semejantes consejos, G. Junior apresurándose guardó en la bolsa correspondiente lo que había sacado.

-Será mejor así-dice convencido G. Junior.

Abriendo muy grande la boca, Pyunma libero un sonoro bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Con cuidado que nos puedes tragar vivos- menciona jugueteando Albert.

Pyunma se rió.

-Yo me despido, estoy muy cansado- dice somnoliento Pyunma, rascándose la cabeza para luego hablar con fingida aspereza –G. Junior… No olvides que tenemos un asunto pendiente-

-Cuando el gallo cante, estaré listo aguardándote frente al televisor- contesta con las misma simulada rudeza G. Junior, conteniéndose las ganas de reír –Por cierto, me llevaré las revistas de Play Station para leerlas antes de dormir-

-Como quieras- responde despreocupado Pyunma, saliendo de la cocina y deteniéndose en la entrada –Porque la practica es la que hace al maestro-

Y se alejó carcajeando. A G. Junior le pareció muy cómico el comentario.

-Que pasen buena noche- se despide amablemente G. Junior, llevándose complacido un paquete de ocho revistas.

Quedándose solos en la cocina, Albert notó que Joe no estaba bien. E intuyendo que la indiferencia de Francoise había provocado la expresión tensa en la frente de Joe, trató de conversar con él.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunta pensativo Albert, ocultando que se preocupaba mucho por él debido que lo consideraba muy joven para sobrellevar semejantes celos.

-No es nada- responde con apatía Joe, ofreciéndole la espalda para que ya no lo viera desmoronarse -Yo también me retiro. Que descanses-

Inmediatamente de hacerse el desentendido, Joe comenzó a retirarse.

Albert sin intentar una vez más hablar con Joe, aparto una silla de la mesa para ocuparla. Recargó los brazos sobre el mantel y seguidamente, apoyó con delicadeza la cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas.

Todavía tenía mucho en que pensar antes de subir a su dormitorio. Rodeado de un sepulcral silencio, se reconoció desconcertado al no imaginarse cómo trataría con Jet de tropezárselo. Y con una risa vacía se burlo asimismo de su patética huida a la primera oportunidad.

"Soy un completo estúpido"- piensa Albert enojado.

Respiró profundamente y torciendo decepcionado los labios, se confortó imaginándose que era protegido por la soledad nocturna, que sino consideraba como buena compañía al menos le garantizaba que no se encontraría con Jet hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando estuviera en mejor estado anímico.

-Estoy cansado de estar solo- murmura con desconsuelo Albert, añorando aquellos días cuando compartía cama con su mujer.

Sorprendido de su comentario, se puso de pie y cerró la silla. Se sirvió agua en un vaso de vidrio y tranquilamente se encaminó a su recamara. Todo marchaba según sus planes y mientras consideraba una vez más rehacer su vida sentimental, cuando terminaba de subir las escaleras se halló de frente con Jet, que intentaba descender el primero de los escalones para cenar un pequeño refrigerio de media noche.

El impacto fue tal que Jet quedo víctima de los nervios y comenzó a sonrojarse; al mismo tiempo Albert rogaba en silencio quedarse ciego, para no dar fe del enrojecimiento en las mejillas del chico. Quedando profundamente impresionado de la voluble reacción que examino, Albert nuevamente se convenció que el escalofriante relato, estaba ocasionándole a Jet una equívoca inclinación hacia él.

-Tenemos que hablar- menciona con seriedad Albert armado de valor y dejando el vaso de agua descansando en el pasamanos de la escalera.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunta desafiante Jet guardando con rudeza las apariencias, como sino deseare desesperadamente acariciarle el cuello con los labios.

Gruñendo un poco, Albert trato de ganar tiempo para encontrar las palabras más indicadas.

-Debo confesar que me inmiscuí en lo que no me importaba… - comenta con sequedad Albert, distinguiendo como Jet contenía inquietado la respiración –… Percibo perfectamente lo que te sucede, no es que yo pueda sentir lo mismo por ti; sólo que por tu bienestar debes olvidarte de ese estúpido relato que no ha hecho más que provocarte una confusión-

-¿Aseguras que estoy confundido?- pregunta furioso Jet, aproximándose instintivamente tan cerca de Albert que de haberse atrevido, podría estarlo besando como tanto deseaba - ¿Quién demonios te piensas que eres para diagnosticarme?-

Endureciendo el mentón, Albert no estaba dispuesto a que una retorcida historia erótica lo influenciara hasta el punto de ocultarse reiteradamente de Jet.

-¡Contesta de una maldita vez!- menciona indignado Jet, sujetándolo violentamente del cuello de la camisa.

-Soy tu amigo Jet…- responde abatido Albert, sin intentar liberarse -… Quien se preocupa por ti, pero que no permitirá suceda un vínculo inaceptable entre nosotros-

Dolido por esas palabras, Jet repentinamente soltó la camisa de Albert. Se sentía deshecho pues Albert no únicamente había distinguido las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir por él, sino que también lo había desenmascarado de frente. Pero fue la cruel advertencia, la que casi le provoca llorar.

Dio un hondo respiro y dándose media vuelta, Jet comenzó a alejarse de su presencia. Antes que pudiera distanciarse de él, Albert lo detuvo hábilmente de un brazo.

-Encontremos al infeliz que escribió ese relato- menciona con esforzada simpatía Albert tratando de reanimarlo; debido que le causaba mucha pena la tristeza reflejada en los rasgos de Jet.

Jet giró en su lugar para encararlo con la dignidad que le quedaba.

-¿Y lo golpeamos hasta quedarnos satisfechos?- pregunta dolorido Jet, mirando con melancolía la expresión apenada de Albert - ¿Esa es tu terapia de superación?-

-Es un buen comienzo- responde confiado Albert, soltando lentamente el brazo de Jet.

Con las miradas cruzadas, sin hablar más nada se quedaron viendo; distinguiendo claramente en sus rostros lo que con palabras no podían expresarse.

Albert estaba arrepentido de la poca consideración que tuvo con Jet, para advertirle que nunca lo secundaría en ninguna proposición. Jet había quedado desarmado, derrotado ante la inquebrantable razón de Albert. Pensando, que sólo le restaba intentarlo para dar por muerta la esperanza.

-Albert…- murmura con reserva Jet, contemplando aquellas facciones inquietas.

Sin titubeos, se acercó a Albert hasta que sus manos descansaron convenientemente en los hombros de él; que sin dejarse intimidar con el contacto, despiadadamente ladeó con deliberación la cara en el momento justo cuando Jet, tiernamente intento besarlo.

El chico se trago su lamento teniendo los labios entreabiertos mientras el hombre bajó la cabeza, preguntándose si haría bien en abrazarlo para reconfortarle.

Nadie se movió.

Permanecieron en esa incomoda posición sin ningún reclamo, hasta que escucharon las palabras exaltadas de Joe, que provenían de su alcoba.

-¡Voy a encontrarte Francoise y no me importa si tengo que recorrer el mundo entero!- grita enardecido Joe, apareciendo sorpresivamente en el pasillo –Me las van a pagar ¡Todas juntas me las tendrán que pagar si existe algo entre ustedes!-

Asombrados porque nunca había visto a Joe absolutamente enfurecido debido a Francoise, Albert y Jet trataron de no atravesarse en su camino. Pero demasiado tarde, Joe quería bajar las escaleras y ellos estaban interponiéndose.

-A un lado- ordena sin sutileza Joe, con la amabilidad extraviada a causa de la locura temporal que padecía en esos momentos.

-¡Que tengas suerte!- menciona cáusticamente Albert, por su desdeño natural de recibir ordenes.

-¡Buen viaje gigoló!- dice con mordacidad Jet, apartándose junto con Albert de la trayectoria de Joe.

Joe fricción lo dientes de cólera, no obstante prefirió ignorar los sarcasmos pues llevaba demasiada prisa. En un parpadeo descendió por la escalera y se perdió rápidamente con rumbo desconocido.

-¡Jet!- dice con su habitual formalidad Albert, contemplándolo insensiblemente de reojo como si no acabara de romperle el corazón - ¿Comenzamos la búsqueda ahora mismo?-

-Por supuesto… Ahora deseo más que antes, partirle la cara al responsable- responde con inclemencia Jet, en un magnífico intento de resguardar su herido amor propio -¿Tienes idea de cómo encontrarlo?-

Albert sonrió como cualquier ladino.

-¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión cuando se filtró en Internet información pormenorizada del Proyecto Cyborg?- pregunta con particular optimismo Albert.

-Algo escuche- responde confundido Jet, pues él estaba viviendo en New York y nunca estuvo completamente enterado –Imagino que localizaron al culpable y destruyeron la base de datos-

-Justamente en ese orden- menciona con sospechoso entusiasmo Albert, comenzado a descender la escalera –Vayamos al subterráneo, necesitamos usar la computadora del Delfín-

Intrigado Jet comenzó a seguirlo, admirando la tenacidad de Albert para solucionar problemas.

-¿Usaremos esa unidad para descubrir la ubicación del autor de ese sitio web?- pregunta interesado Jet, caminando junto a Albert a través de la sala.

-Igual que hizo el Dr. Gilmore en aquella ocasión- responde satisfecho Albert, deteniéndole educadamente la puerta a Jet para que saliera atrás de él.

Y creyendo que necesitaba extender su explicación, bajo la romántica luz de la luna y caminando a orilla de la playa; Albert confiado se acercó tanto a Jet, que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón agitarse.

-Cómo bien sabes, el Delfín era el vehículo bélico más avanzado que existía en la época cuando peleábamos contra Fantasma Negro; cuando lo robamos también nos apoderamos del más sofisticado sistema computacional jamás creado… De quererlo, podríamos controlar las bases militares de cualquier parte del mundo, con únicamente conectarnos a la red- explica concienzudamente Albert.

-Eso da mucho miedo- menciona asombrado Jet, que siempre había visto al Delfín como un avión-submarino sin mayor utilidad.

Albert se rió de la inocencia de Jet.

"No es mal chico"- piensa Albert reflexivamente, convencido que la pasaba bien con Jet cuando no estaban peleando.

"Ojala estuviera pensado en mi"- piensa Jet anhelante de cariño, todavía decepcionado de su desafortunada suerte en el amor- "Sólo a mi se me ocurre fijarme en otro hombre y para empeorarlo todo, en el mismísimo Albert… ¿En que demonios estuve pensando? Soy un imbécil…"

-Deja de torturarte… - dice persuasivamente Albert por contemplar la expresión desilusionada de Jet y sin disminuir el ritmo de su caminata –… O ¿En verdad creíste que podría corresponderte?-

A Jet la tranquilidad con la que Albert exponía su tragedia, le pareció una insoportable burla.

-¡No seas idiota!- responde rabiando Jet, adelantándose en el camino para dejarlo rezagado.

Pero Albert tenía muchas dudas, por lo que no dudo un segundo en alcanzarlo.

Sintiendo la presencia de Albert siguiéndolo con proximidad, Jet apresuro su paso para no quedar atrapado en sus juegos mentales.

Olvidando que en tierra, ambos poseían la misma velocidad de movimiento.

Para detenerlo, Albert pescó a Jet del cinturón y tirando de este, lo hizo quedar tumbado de espaldas sobre la arena. Jet se sintió indefenso recostado en la playa con Albert mirándolo encantadoramente sentado a su lado, por lo que apresuradamente intento incorporarse.

-¿Desde cuando te atraen los hombres?- pregunta punzantemente Albert, empujando con delicadeza a Jet contra la arena nuevamente.

-¡Qué te importa mi vida!- responde exaltado Jet, esforzándose por ponerse de pie.

Pero Albert, no dejaba de ejercer presión sobre su pecho usando ambas manos.

-Tranquilízate… No fue más que una sencilla pregunta- comenta enajenado Albert, que en su cara demostraba estar deleitado con su situación dominante.

Jet sonrió con entera malicia, pues disfrutaría esa situación obteniendo provecho.

-Ya que te muestras complacido reteniéndome ¿Por qué no te arrodillas sobre mi? Anda… Podríamos compartir un profundo y húmedo beso…- menciona con completa malevolencia Jet, mirándolo con lascivia.

Extremadamente impresionado por la pecaminosa sugerencia, Albert reconoció su desacierto por haberlo inmovilizado con extremada familiaridad y de haberlo disfrutado también.

"¿Qué diablos estuve haciendo?"- piensa asustado Albert, levantándose de súbito.

Una vez incorporado miro hacia abajo, visualizando estremecido la figura provocativa de Jet, que extendiendo una mano le pidió ayuda para ponerse de pie. Albert más por educación que intenciones de servir, estrecho la mano.

-¿Nervioso Heinrich?- pregunta con ironía Jet, ostentando una sonrisa claramente sugestiva, oprimiendo con fuerza la mano de Albert.

-¡Esto es suficiente!- responde indignado Albert, liberando violentamente su mano –¡Deja los flirteos para el que quiera acostarse contigo!-

-¡Pero si hablamos del mismo sujeto!- contraataca exasperado Jet, atrayendo ávidamente a Albert por la nuca y la cintura.

Besándolo con desesperación cerrando con fuerza los ojos; estaba decidido a resistir la ira de Albert cuando pudiera sobreponerse de la emboscada. Sin importarle siquiera un doloroso ojo morado, continuó hundiendo sus labios.

Estaba sofocado, sintiéndose incapaz de superar la impresión mientras probará en su boca el aliento tibio de Jet. Sin oponer resistencia prefirió intentarlo, probar una sola vez aunque fuera por curiosidad.

Tímidamente Albert lo abrazó con agrado y quitándose de la cabeza el miedo al ridículo, demostraba con el gesto su entero consentimiento para "prolongar juntos" el impulsivo beso; sin importarle que después pudieran arrepentirse.

Había recorrido todo el país sin encontrarla. Exasperado, Joe pensó solicitar asistencia. Pero inmediatamente se convenció que sus amigos lo verían como cualquier loco, sí se aparecía ante ellos pidiendo ayuda para atrapar a Francoise y Great Britain en in fraganti.

De repente, creyó posible localizarla usando el radar del Delfín.

Chasqueó su muela trasera acelerando a Mach 5 y en media hora, Joe estaba en el subterráneo ávido por internarse en el formidable vehículo. Sin perder un segundo más, tecleó rápidamente su código de acceso confidencial en el procesador de bienvenida y una vez abierta la compuerta externa, se apresuró hacia la cabina de mando.

El sensor infrarrojo en la entrada de la cabina de mando, abrió automáticamente la compuerta interna permitiendo que Joe entrara sin contratiempos.

-¡Francoise!- grita sorprendido Joe, paralizándose fríamente en el umbral.

-¿Joe?- menciona asustada Francoise, poniéndose de pie temiendo que la reacción de Joe fuera tan grave como la cara de coraje que traía.

Joe la miraba despiadadamente, atestiguando como se alejaba lentamente de la computadora principal.

-¿Dónde esta Great Britain?- pregunta conteniendo su cólera Joe, sin despegar mucho los dientes.

Francoise palideció. Temiendo que Joe descubriera su travesura.

-¿Dónde demonios esta!- pregunta irascible Joe, acercándose peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar separados por un par de centímetros.

-Dormido en esa silla- responde asustada Francoise, señalando a Great Britain con un dedo y deseando, que se interrumpiera la corriente eléctrica del Delfín.

Imprevistamente, Joe se sintió cual idiota distinguiendo que Great Britain estaba profundamente dormido y que parecía estar así desde hacía varias horas.

-Júrame que nos has venido para encontrarme entre los brazos de Great Britain… -menciona dolida Francoise, mostrándose muy indignada.

-¿Qué esperabas?- pregunta entristecido Joe, sentándose cansado en una amplia silla delante del gigantesco monitor –Últimamente no me necesitas, te apartas de mí para pasar el día con él y si fuera poco, me tratas como si fuésemos desconocidos…-

Una expresión llorosa se fijo en las delicadas facciones de Francoise otorgándole la razón y creyendo ser la única culpable del terrible malentendido, con cuidado tomó asiento sobre las piernas de Joe intentado disculparse.

Vencido por la femenina figura de Francoise que descansaba entregada en su pecho, Joe la abrazó con firmeza.

-Te amo Francoise…- dice convencido Joe, sin soltarla un poco besándole cariñosamente la frente -Demasiado te amo para no ser feliz si no estas conmigo-

-Joe…- murmura conmovida Francoise, buscando deseosa los labios de Joe.

Uniéndose en un prolongado y reparador beso, que destruía cualquier duda que pudiera sustentar los celos enfermizos de Joe. Cuando separaron sus labios y sus ánimos se tranquilizaron hasta quedar complacidos; Joe extasiado fijo ingenuamente su vista en el monitor principal leyendo irremediablemente la información que mostraba.

"_Hartado de que Joi fuera desmedidamente dócil e insultantemente fácil de manipular, Robert tocaba el timbre del departamento de Yet; deleitándose con imaginar todo lo que podría hacerle durante la noche._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió y quedaron a la vista las facciones lascivas de su anfitrión, Robert instantáneamente se olvido de la sonrisa ingenua de Joi y de los nostálgicos ojos rubí que tanto amaba; para adentrarse inconcientemente al departamento, sujetando con sus manos el rostro Yet, con el único propósito de adueñarse de aquellos los labios; de esa boca carnosa y húmeda con la que había soñado todo el día. _

_Siendo sorprendido, Yet como pudo cerró la puerta para que los vecinos no los vieran, saboreando la irrespetuosa lengua de Robert que se acariciaba con la suya, mientras un pequeño borde de saliva se escurría entre la comisura de sus labios…"_

-Francoise…- murmura ligeramente molesto Joe, atrayendo toda la atención de la rubia -¿Qué demonios significa eso?-

-¿Eh?- responde aturdida Francoise, dirigiendo sus ojos donde Joe miraba enojado -¡Por los cielos! Joe no es lo que te imaginas… Es… es yaoi… un género literario dirigido solamente a las mujeres…-

Respirando forzosamente para contenerse las ganas de abandonar la silla y ocasionar que Francoise se deslizara contra el piso, Joe espero paciente una concluyente explicación.

-Seré sincera… - comenta con remordimientos Francoise, por haberle ocultado la verdad a la persona que más le amaba en el mundo -… Hace casi mes y medio cree en la red un sitio web que se llama French's Love, en el publicó historias de amor de personajes ficticios, algunas son relaciones heterosexuales otras lo contrario-

-¿Personajes ficticios?- pregunta irritado Joe, porque la mujer de su vida quisiera verle la cara de tonto.

Cuando de pronto, recordó la actitud confundida de Jet durante la mañana justo enfrente de una computadora, cuyo monitor no permitía que nadie viera.

-¡Por eso replicaste cuando dije que Jet se había equivocado llamando a Albert como Robert!- dice acertadamente Joe, asombrándose del cinismo de Francoise -¡Tu sabías lo que pasaba… Tú y Great Britain!-

-Esta bien ¡Lo confieso todo!- responde avergonzada Francoise, cerrando sus manos con fuerza sobre la camisa de Joe –Pero Great Britain no tiene la culpa en nada… ¡ Soy yo quien escribe los relatos! Él solamente me apoya en las formas gramaticales y fortalece mi estilo narrativo con su experiencia en el teatro…-

Tras oírla, Joe harto de todo dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Después de un corto silencio, decidió que era hora de su apetecida reconciliación.

-Estoy seguro que traumaste a Jet- menciona decaído Joe, levantado a Francoise suavemente entre sus brazos para ponerse de pie –Tú y tu complicidad con Great Britain-

-Es un chico muy rudo, no creo que haya podido afectarlo- responde confiada Francoise, entrelazando amorosamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Joe.

-Eso esperemos porque en la menor señal de peligro Albert le rompería el corazón - comenta con firmeza Joe abandonando la cabina de mando con Francoise; dejando que Great Britain se quedará ahí hasta el amanecer.

-¿Me llevas a mi habitación?- pregunta juguetonamente Francoise, sin mirar el camino revolviendo la espesa cabellera castaña de Joe y columpiando infantilmente sus pies.

Joe no respondió nada pero el brillo pecaminoso de sus ojos contestó por él, mientras caminaba animosamente hacia los dormitorios del Delfín.

En la playa dos amantes cubiertos de arena retozaban ardientemente, hasta que Albert estuvo dudoso de continuar.

-Esto no esta bien- menciona pesimista Albert con el pantalón abierto y sin camisa, separándose ligeramente de Jet que jadeante y desnudo bajo él, comenzó a impacientarse por aquel súbito arrepentimiento.

-¿Po… por queee…?- pregunta desconsolado Jet entre profundos jadeos, agitado por los provocativas caricias de Albert que acababan de interrumpirse.

E iba a continuar quejándose de ese desconsiderado arrepentimiento; cuando con la tenue luz de la luna, distinguió claramente una perversa sonrisa adueñándose de los exquisitos labios de Albert.

-… Porque "tu debes oponer resistencia"…- responde lascivamente Albert, inclinándose vorazmente sobre Jet sujetándole hábilmente ambas muñecas con una mano.

**FIN

* * *

**

Hola!

Pero que bien se siente actualizar una historia y sobretodo concluirla TT (Ojala pronto haga eso con el Sueño de Shimamura)…

I'm sorry porque la demora fue demasiada pero creo que el resultado me disculpa en serio.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y final, como yo lo hice al escribirlo para ustedes.

No olviden mandarme en un review sus opiniones y críticas.

Y muchas gracias, a todas esas personas lindas que me comunicaron sus comentarios (del capitulo 1 y 2).a través de sus reviews:

Kida Luna, Edward Van Dort, Fantasy Cristal, Madame Juster, kykio88 y Sacristhia IS.

Ah! Antes que se me olvide si se dieron cuenta, la categoría de este fanfic es M, pero lo clasifique en T por que en M los relatos suelen pasar inadvertidos y lo único que hice fue escribir en el summary una pequeña advertencia.

Pido disculpas si traume a alguna(o) >XD

P.D¿Muchos de ustedes ya se imaginaban que la culpable de todo era Francoise, verdad? Je,je,je¿Y que Albert no resistiría la tentación que provocaba Jet, cierto?

Ustedes son lo mejor!

¿Vieron que me acorte el nombre? XD Je,je,je!


End file.
